Kristen Screeches
by CriticCorner
Summary: Hey guys! this is a oneshot that my friend and i did. hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

**Hey guys! My friend is co writing this with me. ****So, yeah.**** ENJOY! And oh yeah, leave reviews!? Duh!**

**Kristen Screeched**

Kristen continued running. Her heart pounded in her chest. She started to cry. How could this be happening? She looked behind her. He wasn't there. She turned into a dark alley. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. She suddenly found herself face to face with a dark figure.

Kristen Screeched.

**TO THE PAST:**

Kristen looked at her two best friends. Massie and Alicia. They were all famous and all had boyfriends. The boys walked in. Derrick gave Massie a kiss. He simply nodded at both Alicia and Kristen. They all planned to watch a movie, so Kristen offered to get the popcorn. As she walked out of the room, Derrick casually offered to help. Kristen gulped. She knew Derrick had a passion for her. They entered the kitchen. She reached for the microwave, and he did too. Their hands met. As she pulled away he grabbed it and forced her to look at him. "I need you. I love you!" He whispered ferociously.

"Let me go!" She demanded. He forced his lips onto hers. She finally got away.

Kristen Screeched.

ALICIA AND MASSIE: ON KRISTEN SCREECHING.

Alicia: What was that?

Massie: Um, I think it was a cat getting run over by an eighteen wheeler.

Kristen sat in her room. Crying into her hands. She didn't know what to do. That had not been the first time. And she knew it wouldn't be the last. She had to tell someone. But who? She couldn't tell Massie. Alicia would tell Massie. Out of pure frustration…

Kristen Screeched.

The next day Derrick showed up on her doorstep.

"I don't love you!" She screeched "Not anymore!"

"Shut up!" Derrick demanded. "Shut up and kiss me!"

"No!" Kristen pushed past him. When she looked behind he was following with a mad glare "KRISTEN GET YOUR BUNS OVER HERE OR ILL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"

Kristen Screeched.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

Kristen continued running. Her heart pounded in her chest. She started to cry. How could this be happening? She looked behind her. He wasn't there. She turned into a dark alley. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. She suddenly found herself face to face with a dark figure.

Kristen Screeched.

"Shhh…." whispered a familiar voice.

Kristen shined her candle on his face. "Cam!?!"

Kristen Screeched.

"I know whats been happening. I'm here to help you. You need to tell Massie." Kristen whacked him with a dead fish.

"I can never do that! Don't you DARE tell Massie!"

"You need to!" Cam wouldn't give up.

Just then Derrick appeared, surfboard in hand. "Nice disguise." Kristen gulped.

"Get away man. You're dirty." Cam held up his hand.

Derrick widened his eyes "I have no idea what you're talking about."

That made Kristen so angry.

Kristen Screeched…loudly. Really loudly.

Cam held up his arms to protect him from the blast.

"WHOA!" Derrick's hair blew up and he flew back into the road.

"BEEEEPPP!" An eighteen wheeler blew its horn.

Everything went black.

**3 WEEKS LATER:**

Derrick went through millions of surgeries, but he didn't pull through.

Massie was talking to the cop.

"His hair was blown straight up." He told her.

"I don't understand."

"Either there was a really loud noise that pushed him into traffic, or he had just got his hair done at 'Crzy-Doos' and stumbled into traffic. Do you know if anyone was with him at the time?"

"I'll try and find out."

Massie asked Kristen and Alicia if they had been with Derrick at the time.

Kristen Screeched.

Massie ran to the police station.

Kristen was sent to jail for sixth months. On the day she got out, Cam confessed his love for her.

Kristen couldn't stand not being friends with Massie so she told her the truth. At first Massie called her a liar, but she eventually came to her senses. They became friends again.

Kristen and Cam were married. Alicia and Massie were Kristen's bridesmaids, along with Claire and Dylan who had moved away two years ago.

One day, many years later, Kristen realized something in her sleep. Derrick wasn't gone.

Kristen Screeched.

THE END…FOR NOW.-

**Hey guys! Wow, we've been working on this for 3 hours! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
